My Happy Ending
by Windrider1967
Summary: Klaine deep discussions and sweet kisses


There was no place on earth that Kurt Hummel would rather be right now than right here. Lazy Saturdays were meant to be spent like this. There was no better feeling than being curled up on the couch with Blaine's head resting on his chest while he ran his fingers through, thankfully, ungelled curls. They had only been together officially for a few weeks, but since his transfer back to McKinley they spent every possible moment together.

"You awake?" He said quietly as he lowered his head to place a lingering kiss on Blaine's temple.

"Yeah, just enjoying" Blaine replied "Why did we ever miss out on this for so long?"

"Because you are a first class idiot who Ray Charles could beat at darts." Kurt replied with a chuckle.

"That was supposed to be a retorical question!" Blaine quipped "Even if you're right. I just sometimes can't believe that it took me so long."

"If it's not an awkward question, why did it?" Kurt asked with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice.

"You still take no prisoners do you Kurt? Honestly I think it was Dalton. You remember when we first met before you transferred and it was so much fun when we hung out? Once you transferred I was so caught up in helping you fit in that you kinda got lost. You ended up being another Warbler, like any of the guys, fitting the mold, fitting in. It got hard to see YOU. I feel so guilty about that now. When you started snapping at me over solos and sang for Pav it was like the real you was there again."

"I think that was one of the main reasons I really wanted to go back to McKinley. I mean we finally got each other, but I lost me somewhere along the way. I have always been the self sufficient bitchy diva, and Dalton kinda put me in a box that I didn't know how to get out of. At McKinley I can be just me. I missed that so much."

Blaine shifted, leaning up to meet Kurt's lips in a lingering kiss. "I'm sorry Kurt" he whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for making you fit in. I'm sorry for not seeing how hard it was for you to be "Warbler Kurt" not just Kurt. I'm sorry that I didn't see earlier that I was hurting you. I'm just sorry for everything"

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. While I don't necessarily believe in fate, I think things do happen for a reason. All I know is that I am happy now and that is what matters."

"Can I ask a question Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly and at Kurt's nod continues "Why me? What makes me special enough to go through all the crap I put you through? I just don't get it."

"Now who's asking the hard ones Mr Anderson?" Kurt replied with a chuckle "Honestly, it started out as hero worship. You were the first person like me I had ever known and that made you more than special in my eyes. You were always so confident, so sure of yourself, so perfect that I couldn't help but start to fall for you. Then you became my best friend, you were always there to listen to me, to understand and that meant more than I can say. I finally fell when you started letting the walls come down, you became less of this perfect guy and became real. And then I gave up. I realized that your friendship meant more to me than any relationship could. And then you went and blew my mind. And I couldn't be happier"

"I always want to keep you happy Kurt, because you make me feel so damn good. I am so glad that I finally SAW you that day. I honestly never thought that there were happy endings for guys like us, especially in Ohio. I never thought that I would find someone to hold, to kiss, to make me happy. You are my happy ending Kurt, I just want you to know that."

"And you are mine my dear" Kurt said leaning back down for another kiss, filled with hope and love and the promise of many more to come.

* * *

><p>I have hit major writer's block on my 2 ongoing stories and figured I'd drop a oneshot to try and work myself into the frame of mind to continue. It's not much, nothing special but I love these two, hate that now that they are "just like any other couple" (to quote one of Darren's livestreams) we will see them in the context of everyone else, and wish all the best for them. I can't wait till prom queen, the preview makes me want to run out and check out all the spoilers, but I know too much already. Is CC in a kilt not just the HOTTEST thing you have ever seen? God to be a gay young man!<p> 


End file.
